Animaniacs: Jokahontas/Boids on the Hood/Mighty Wakko at the Bat Credits (1996)
"Jokahontas" Written by Earl Kress Directed by Liz Holzman "Boids on the Hood" Written by Lance Falk Directed by Liz Holzman "Mighty Wakko at the Bat" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Julie Bernstein Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Ralph the Guard Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jeff Glen Bennett as John Smith Chick Vennera as Pesto John Mariano as Bobby Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Maurice LaMarche as Squit B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Frank Frezzo Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Shawna Cha Mario D'Anna John Dubiel Kevin Frank Carolyn Gair-Taylor Ed Haney Liz Holzman Llyn Hunter Enrique May Audu Paden Norma Rivera-Klingler Rafael Rosado Rhoy Shishido Mark Zoeller Model/Prop Design Julie Gimeno Jairo Lizarazu Rogerio Nogueira Greg Peters Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Herb Moore Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Greg Battes Junn Roca Timing Directors Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Show #85 Color Key Robin D. Kane Bunny Munns Linda Redondo B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Painters Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Julie Bernstein Tim Kelly Ron Goldstein Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistant Pamela MacLaren Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Coor. Bonnie Buckner Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher Employee of the Week: Jane Fonda Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Director: Joo Hoon Chil Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Producion Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Walter Hsieh, Ivan You In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Sarah Tomassi Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation